The investigator proposes to examine the multi-factoral etiology of protein-calorie malnutrition in a rural area of Coast Province, Kenya. Specific socio-economic factors implicated in PCM of young children will be investigated in a sample of 180 households in Wundanyi Division of Taita/Taveta District. Variables to be studied include farming methods, household structure, land availablility and command of labor supply, and sources of household income. Methods to be employed include anthropometric and clinical assessment of young children, diet and budget surveys, labor-time allocation studies, botanical identification, and participant-observation. In addition to fieldwork support is requested for analysis of data collected from over 300 Taita households during the course of a previous 16-month research period in Taita/Taveta. The research will contribute to understanding of the impact of economic development and change on health and growth of young children, and the genesis of stratification in rural communities; it will also assist health officials in dealing effectively with nutrition problems at local and national levels.